


Moves like Noir

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: Who would say that Chat Noir could be such a good dancer and have a good musical taste? Ladybug could see it one night, where he became the dance master. What could happen? Out of a hurry, to get into another.





	Moves like Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, You have to listen "Moves like Jagger" first,  
> i mean it

She yawned, that night she felt with a brutal exhaustion, perhaps it was so much that was the reason why she could not correctly reconcile the dream.

Although she had become accustomed to his double life, with his last bad marks in the last test that she had been not very helpful, of course that his parents, however understanding they were,they had to press him.

In addition adding that she as a representative of the class had to be aware of the festivities of spring and of course, the dance.

She spread completely, leaning on " Arc de Triomphe".

There were times when she wanted to throw the towel and stay in bed all day, asleep or just stuffing herself with trinkets.

But then he remembered that he had to take care of Paris.

And she also remembered that his platonic love and secret not so secret attended many different extracurricular classes adding the modeling, and really made him want not to surrender. It was not a competition but she thought if he could, Why not her?

Although of course, it was not comparable to having an alterego that protects all Paris.

She laughed slightly at that thought, then sighed.

Now that she remembered it, she had been left with Nino to choose a song to open the dance after Alya expressed that he did not want him to choose, since he was clear that he would choose something skrillex to begin with.

And as she had said, that was how it would happen.

So she had to choose a song, in Alya's words, sticky and moved so that all the students were encouraged to go to the dance floor and were not like trees, stiff and planted to the ground.

"A song," he murmured. "Ah! Yes I would pick something from Jagged Stone but it would not work - He pulled his eyelids slightly - Also, what do I know about songs to dance? I do not even know how to dance! -.

"That's an important revelation." she hear a voice at his side, and there was Chat Noir, giggling slightly. "Maybe it's because you did not try, m'lady." He added a charismatic smile, showing his upper fangs.

"No, it's because I have two left feet "She covered his face with both hands " I do not know why he let me drag myself to such an absurd task for me, I do not know how to dance! So I do not usually listen to songs that work for that. " She was desperate, and Chat noticed it, feeling sorry for her who managed to make her heart shrink with that gesture.

" Do you need a song to dance to? Why? " He ask, something  
Jealous.

"Yes, it's for school." She completely ignored that he might have said something more.

" Let me see if I can help, besides being an incredibly handsome cat I am a great dancer ".

"Aha, who are you, the cat of a thousand uses? "

"Only for you," he fluttered, raising his eyebrows as she leaned closer to him.

With one hand she pushed his face away from her, pressing against her cheek.

"Sure." He laughed a little as she sat down, taking the lotus position.

\- How about once upon a december? -

\- No, it's spring and it's also a slow song, I need the opposite.

Bangarang? -.

\- No,nothing of skrillex, chaton -.

-Already! - He hit his fist against the palm of his hand - How about something of Maroon5? Their music never goes out of fashion, they also have exactly what you are looking for -

\- I like, but at least I would not know how to dance any of his songs Remember, two left feet? The idea did not disgust him, she even thought it was a great idea.

He liked Maroon5, they were songs with rhythm, but still Could they be considered songs to dance to?

Chat took his cane off his back, opening the screen and typing something on it. Immediately a melodious tune began to ring and of course she could tell.

Moves like jagger.

He stood up, leaving his cane ringing over that monument, reaching out to help lift up.

She watched him for a moment, rolling her eyes in amusement, then accepting her hand and standing up.

\- Welcome to Chat Noir's dance classes, I give classes on Thursdays, I do not charge much. - She winked at her, bowing, Ladybug laughed a bit at her occurrences - You just follow me and feel the music.

He began by moving his leg to the rhythm of the music, then accompanied by a shrug.

She sighed and rolled her eyes in amusement, then followed.

A quick turn, moving his arms to the rhythm of music and sporting his body, spinning and imitating a "boom" with his arms.

In a jumped he separated his legs, making an "s" with his body and then turning on his heels.

With several jumps he began to move his arms into the air, then crouched.

She tried to follow the movements, some of them incredibly fast and coordinated.

On occasions like this she really was curious to know who Chat Noir really was. Sometimes it might seem silly and clueless, but reality showed when she was alone with her, with a wide catalog of conversation.

Also, she could once remember that helped her with the homework being she Marinette.

It was someone hiding many things under that mask.

And that moved damn well.

Even both were closer than at first, coordinating to perfection and adding movements that occupied in battles to the beat of music, staying too well.

Up to a point of the song they knew well.

\- And if I share my secret - He started to sing, moving towards her - He took her by the waist making him stretch his arm while leaning back - Nobody else can see this - .

And that was when Ladybug fell abruptly because her legs stopped responding and therefore, holding her.

And also for something else.

\- M'lady! he exclaimed frightened. Had he dropped Ladybug? But what an idiot it was!

"I'm fine, just bend my ankle," she remarked nervously as she stood up from a movement.

Chat sighed, then put a satisfied face.

\- You dance great, m'lady! I can assure you that you almost follow my rhythm - he brag, blowing his claws petulantly.

Ladybug pushed him, laughing at the same time.

"I must admit that you're good, and that intrigues me." She sighed as she saw his face of emotion. "Could you, you know, keep teaching me?" I do not want to see myself as a total ridiculous . "She added, turning his gaze a little.

His eyes lit up, and then he went by his staff and put the song in the beginning.

She thought in her mind that at those times she did not want to move like Mike Jagger, she wanted to move like Chat Noir.

"I've got the moves like Noir," he chortled almost in a whisper, taping it in his mind.

And Chat was able to hear it.

[...]

“ Bro, all this week you've found yourself as a zombie. Is everything okay? “ Asked Nino as they walked towards the gym of the institute.

“ Yes, I told you, I just could not get a good night's sleep. “ And not quite a lie, he had spent the middle of the week spending the night with his incredible companion and secret platonic love, what she lear incredibly fast.

Besides watching her dance took away the few hours of sleep when he got home.

“ Well, we have to hurry, the other groups have already gathered to speak the essentials of the spring dance “ nino comment exasperated “ Alya is going to kill me.

“ Any reason specific? “.

“ Is to be late enough? “.

“ Touché “ He replied “ To all this Why do I have to come? “.

“ You are my reinforcement, almost all are women and I doubt that they say no to something that you think “ He commented, subtracting importance.

Adrien could only sigh tired.

Both hurried to the gym, hoping for the worst.

But, to their surprise did not receive scoldings from Alya, or stares Adrien from the girls of the other groups.

All the attention was focused on Marinette, who was in the center dancing a song that Adrien had heard a lot these last days.

Moves like jagger.

Her heart began to pound frantically as recognized those movements as her own, like the ones Ladybug had learned from him.

He approached stealthily, just as everyone was fond of his movements, just like him, and she was very concentrated to realize that he was there.

He swallowed as he watched her crouch down in a somewhat sensual manner and with a smile from ear to ear.

And when he was close enough, he heard it.

"I've got the moves like Noir” And this time it was not a whisper, it could not have been something that he misinterpreted.

When it was over, everyone present began to approach her, asking who had taught her to dance like that.

He got the colors when several boys began to flood, among themselves classmates.

"Close your mouth bro, your spittle falls off," Nino said mockingly.

He swallowed again, smiling a slight blush on her cheeks.

He would have to teach his lady to be more careful.


End file.
